Abuse Or Love
by iStellar101
Summary: Ginga and Kyoya are in love. But when Kyoya starts hurting him, how will Ginga react?
1. The Promise of Forever

**Ginga P.O.V**

" Stop, please! " I beg, trapped against the wall. It was no use. Kyoya was intent on hurting me. Yet again.

Despite my plea, he ignored it and continued his assault by grabbing me and throwing me on the bed.

I flinched and squirmed, but it was in vain. In an instant, he topped me.

" Stop! Kyoyaaa~! "

**... Morning ...**

**Kyoya P.O.V**

I woke up to find my arm around Ginga. He twitched from time to time as I moved my fingers across his chest. He wanted to move. I could tell. But I didn't let him go just yet.

I enjoyed this position, it gave me a chance to inhale Gingas' scent, which smelled of pumpkin spice; both cinnamony and sweet.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**_

" Come on~! You two have been sleeping forever! WAKE UP, GINGA! " Screamed an impatient Madoka.

Shit! This was _Ginga's_ bed. And _I _was in it..

I scrambled out of the bed, and ran across the room where my bed awaited me. I plopped in it, pretending to be sleep.

**Normal P.O.V**

A groggy Ginga unlocked the door as Madoka burst in.

" Do you have _any _idea how late it is?! " She yelled, " It's 1:08! You should've been up three hours ago! "_  
><em>

" S-sorry about that. " He said, rubbing his tired eyes.

" AND as for YOU! " She said, glaring and pointing at Kyoya before storming at him.

" WAKE **UP.** " She shrieked.

Kyoya 'woke', yawning a fake yawn. " Mm .. is yellin' the only thing you know how to do, Madoka ..? " he said, roleplaying a weak voice.

Madoka ignored him, "Go brush your teeth, you two. " and with that, she left the room.

**... Bathroom ...**

Ginga was in the bathroom first, in the middle of his cleaning session Kyoya came in.

" Mind if I join ya? " The lion teen asked. Regardless of his answer, Ginga knew he would join in anyway.

Regret fell upon Ginga, " Sure, don't be shy. " he said in an innocent voice, praying not to be hurt.

" Heh, I ain't bein' shy. It's _my _house, after all. " the lion teen replied, getting a toothbrush and ran toothpaste on it.

Ginga took notice of his words, and was hurt. Despite the risk for injury, he had to say something.

" It's _our_ house." The red-haired boy said, gambling his harmless paradise.

Kyoya stop brushing, spat out the excess toothpaste, and gurgled water before spitting it out.

" Say that again, brat.. " Kyoya said, fearless in his voice and fierce in his eyes.

Ginga wiped his mouth with a towel, " W-we .. go out r-right ..? " he managed to say, shakily.

Ginga scored a point on the lion teen .. twice. Kyoya grabbed the red-haired boy by the collar, and raised him off his feet.

" You bein' a smartass, HUH?! " He said, tightening his grip.

Tears rolled down Ginga's cheeks, " S-sorry .. I d-didn't mean it like th- "

" Don't gimme that bullshit! " The lion teen interrupted, and raised a fist to the red-head.

Ginga only closed his eyes, bracing for the impact.

" Tch, i'll let you go this time. I _dare_ you to get smart again. " Kyoya said, dropping Ginga.

The lion teen walked out of the bathroom, headed to the kitchen. While Ginga just sat there, in disbelief that he went that far.

" This .. isn't what I want. " He whimpered, crying silently.

**..Later..**

After Ginga wiped away his tears, he came into the kitchen where Madoka and Kyoya ate rice and Teriyaki chicken. He had his head down.

"Oh, hey Ginga. Would you like a bowl? " Madoka said, pointing to her food.

Ginga rose his head. He didn't want Madoka to know what happened, so he tried to hide his fear and sorrow.

" Yeah, sure! ", The red-haired boy said, " Smells really nice!"

Madoka got up and began fixing the food as Ginga sat down. Kyoya stopped eating.

" What took you so long? " The lion teen said, looking up at him.

Ginga came up with a quick lie, " I-I had to floss. "

Kyoya was no fool. He knew why Ginga took to long; his red eyes .. the fear in his voice .. and puffy cheeks was all the evidence it took to know that Ginga had been crying in the bathroom.

Despite the revealed lie, he went along with it. " Oh, I see. " he said.

At this time, Madoka had finished fixing the food, and was now headed for Ginga.

"Here ya go! " She said, putting the plate in front of him.

Ginga's eyes widened at the sight of food, " Ooh! Time to eat up! " he said, grabbing chopsticks and digging in. Madoka couldn't help but laugh at the greediness of the boy.

**...**

After everyone had finished eating, Ginga decided to wash dishes. Madoka went up to her room, and Kyoya stayed in the kitchen.

" So, Ginga .. " The lion teen began, " Tell me the truth. What took you so long to come down here? "

While he already knew the truth, he wanted to know it from _Ginga_.

The red-haired boy began to tear up and cringe from the memories, " Kyoya .. you .. this isn't .. "

Before he could finish, Kyoya walked up to him and whispered in his ear, " I want to know, I _need_ to know .. why were you crying? "

Ginga gasped, " How did you - ..? "

Yet again, he was interrupted by Kyoya, " Forget about how I knew. Just tell me why. "

The red-head gathered courage, he'd never seen Kyoya being so .. 'nice' before.

" You .. " he said, " .. you were the one hurting me. "

His eyes widened. Hurt filled Kyoya. He was mesmerized by Ginga's words, and felt cruel for this way of acting.

" Ginga .. I ..? " Words barely escaped Kyoya's mouth, still in shock of the event.

The room went silent for a while.

Ginga's courage still had ongoing light, he continued to talk, " And, it has to stop. " he began, " If you won't stop hurting me .. then i'm gonna have to br-"

The lion teen was aware of what he was about to say, and wasn't about to let him continue.

"Enough, Ginga. " Kyoya said, in a warm, soft voice.

His courage dissipated. For the first time in a while, Ginga felt safe.

" Promise me. " The red-haired boy said, tears forming in his eyes. " Promise me, you won't hurt me anymore. "

At this point, Ginga was crying. And Kyoya had tears weld up in his eyes, too.

" I promise I won't. " The lion teen said, embracing the red-head in a warm hug.


	2. The Dream

**Later That Night..**

Ginga twitched in his sleep and tossed and turned. He was curled up and shaking, hoping that the dream he was having would go away.

Suddenly, he moaned ..

**Morning..**

Kyoya was up watching, "Savannah Kings" and would smirk and laugh in triumph when the lions caught their prey.

Ginga was still sleep, making low noises to himself.

_* "Aah, you can stop there, Ginga. Very nice." Someone said.  
>"Finallly! You were gonna end up choking me like that, geez." Ginga said, coughing up a white fluid.<br>"Heh. Now for the fun part." The voice said.  
>" .. 'Fun part'? What do you mean? " Ginga replied, with a confused expression.<br>" Oh, you'll see. " The voice said, grinning.  
>Suddenly, Ginga was grabbed from behind and rammed into, viciously. The pleasure he felt came in large amounts, and he was hungry for more.<br>" Go faster ..! " He pleaded, " Faster!~"*_

In reality, Ginga tightened his grip on the pillow and tossed again.

"Go .. " He said aloud, " Go faster .. "

Kyoya looked over at him, "What?"

" Please .. go faster .. " Ginga repeated.

Kyoya thought he was actually talking to him, but with no responses he knew something was wrong.

He walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, " Oi, Ginga .. you okay? "

" Go .. faster ... " He repeated again, " .. Ryuga. "

Kyoya's eyes widened. His heart stopped, and he froze. The once calm Kyoya was quickly consumed with anger.

The lion teen tapped his shoulder again, violent this time. Much more violent. So violent that Ginga woke up to rubbing his shoulders instead of his eyes.

" Wah .. what's wrong with you? " The red-head whined, rubbing his eyes once the pain in his shoulder vanished.

Kyoya had to contain his anger, " Oh, my bad. Heavy-handed, I guess. " he said squinting.

A sleepy Ginga just went along with it, " It's fine. ", he said.

" Well, are you gonna get up? " Kyoya asked, " Madoka isn't here so one of us has to make breakfast. "

Ginga wide-eyed at the word 'breakfast', and darted up and out of his bed.

Kyoya sighed, " Silly boy, brush your teeth first, atleast. " he thought.

**KYOYA P.O.V**

Since Ginga had already gotten up, it was my job to fix up the beds. I finished mine, but .. it would be a hundred years before I decided to touch his bed after what I heard. Meh, but I don't have a choice, damnit Madoka, why can't you be here at a time like this!?

Walking over to Ginga's bed, I grab the corners of the bedsheet and flutter it, fix it, and place it near the end of the bed.

In the middle of the bed, I notice a spot and touch it. Damp. A damp spot in Ginga's bed. After what I witnessed and hear, this could only be .. no. It couldn't be. Ginga, you ..

A damp spot and his moaning. This could not possibly get any worst. I swore to Ginga that I wouldn't hurt him, but if I found out he has been to my house. Oh boy, how MUCH explaining he would have to do.

I rush over to the bathroom with boiled blood, trying to keep the rage at bay and my claws retracted.

I spoke, "Oi, Ginga."

He jumped and turned to me, " Kyoya! Don't go sneaking up on me!"

I laughed, "My bad. Can we talk in the kitchen later?"

A confused expression crept onto Ginga's face, "Huh? About what?"

I sighed, "I'll tell you there."

" But..! " He whined, "I wanna know n-"

Some of my rage leaked out, "We'll discuss it at breakfast!" I snapped before walking out.

He lowered his head, "F-fine .. geez, who ravaged your forest .."

**... Kitchen ...(Normal P.O.V)**

Kyoya made eggs and sausage for Ginga, and a stack of pancakes for himself.

Ginga wide-eyed the food as he sat down, "W-wow~ .."

Kyoya smirked as the red-head began digging into his food

"Sho, waht ded'ju wan' ta talk about?" Ginga asked with a mouth full of food.

Kyoya sighed, "Eat or talk. Pick one."

He swallowed, "M'kay, we can talk first."

The conversation was about to begin. Even Kyoya the Lion, wasn't prepared for this, "Ginga. Do you remember Ryuga?" he ask, daringly.

Ginga smiled, whether it was for didn't matter. As far as Kyoya was concerned, it was for his name.

"Kyoya?"

_"That bastard. Why I oughta .."_ The lion thought.

"Kyoya!" Ginga shouted, and snapping Kyoya out of his hellish cloud.

"What about Ryuga?" Ginga asked.

Kyoya's blood heated, "Ginga tell me, was that bastard ...,"

"THAT DRAGON BASTARD WAS IN MY HOUSE, WASN'T HE?!" Kyoya shouted, breathing heavily with bared teeth.

Ginga's eyes widened in disbelief, " W-what are you ta-"

"You're cheating!" Kyoya interrupted, " Ginga .. this morning, you .. you!"

Tears were in the Lion's eyes. Honestly, he probably couldn't tell whether these were tears of rage, or emotional ones. He wanted answers, and I wanted them NOW.

"You .. moaned Ginga. " Kyoya told him, remembering the event.

His eyes widened even more and covered his mouth, " I .. I", the red-head was speechless.

" Stop acting so innocent, Ginga .. I know what you two did." Kyoya said, tears in his eyes.

Ginga then remembered how sticky he was when he got up to brush his teeth, his bitten lip, _him_.

"N-no .. it couldn't be! Kyoya, I swear I didn't! I was asleep!" Ginga pleaded for his mate's belief.

Then he remembered his dream. All of it. A dream like this .. no, a wet dream like this. That's it! A wet dream!

"Kyoya! It was a -", He stopped. Just how was he to explain that he had a wet dream with ..._Ryuga?_

Kyoya looked up, "A what?"

It's now or never.

"A wet dream, Kyoya." Ginga said sorely, "I hate to say it .. but I had a wet dream with Ryuga."

Kyoya stood up. Towered over Ginga, with clenched fists.

The red-head closed his eyes and moved his arms to protect him " P-please.", he cried, "Please."

Despite the supposedly threatening stance, he hugged a shivering Ginga.

"I understand." The lion said, "I love you, Ginga. Don't ever forget that.

Ginga stood there in shock, speechless. From hostile to gentle. Just like that.

**Hope Ya Enjoyed It, Sorry For Taking So Long To Update It. I've Been Very Busy. Please Understand**  
><strong> -iStellar101<strong>


End file.
